<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>婚姻 by Anisette642</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666341">婚姻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642'>Anisette642</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>纯刀子慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arno Dorian/Original Female Character(s), Arno Dorian/Élise de la Serre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>婚姻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我是Arno的妻子。<br/>
没错，我确实是他的妻子。其实很多人都奇怪，为什么Arno导师深爱着德拉瑟尔女士，却在她死后娶我为妻。我总是笑笑，对他们说：“婚姻就是在合适的时候遇上合适的人，我们俩合适，就看对眼儿了。”<br/>
Arno就会在这时候走过来搂着我的肩膀：“当然。”<br/>
Arno说我是巴黎最优秀的女刺客，他很倚重、信任我。我也从不辜负他。从刺杀圣殿骑士到给他保养刀具，我都完成的很好。我们彼此之间一个眼神就能知道对方想要什么，这种默契在外人眼里，几乎是爱情的模样。有人说：啊，还好Arno导师遇到了Annie，不然他的一生只钟情Elise该多么痛苦啊。<br/>
我从不吃Elise的醋，我觉得这是我们彼此之间最幸福的模样了。<br/>
我们实在是太默契了，默契到我们都以为我们是“命定的夫妻”。在刺杀任务时，他朝我看一眼我就知道扔给他烟雾弹，我跳起来他就知道扔飞刀刺死我面前背对着我的守卫。他把皮带解开我就知道给他在袋子里装满弹药，我把衣服脱掉他就知道扔给我贵族少女的衣服，方便我混进任务地点。<br/>
哦，我们实在是太默契了。<br/>
同为刺客，同失所爱，我们的内心其实遵从的都不是刺客的信条。我有时候会放过几个圣殿骑士，让他们辞职回家当个小老百姓，免得每天提心吊胆怕我们在街上捅腰子，还要被老婆埋怨。Arno发现之后，就在我身后轻咳一声，我听见他的声音有些惊惶地回过头。<br/>
他走过来逼近我，刺客，你放过了几个敌人啊。<br/>
我就笑，我说，导师原谅我，或者你想怎么惩罚我？<br/>
他就忍不住笑起来，眼睛里全是我的影子。他说，Annie，你真是个调皮的小家伙。<br/>
我说，你喜欢的不就是我这份调皮？<br/>
堂堂刺客导师，这时候就会在街上做求饶状：嘿，我怎么只是喜欢，我明明最爱你了。<br/>
我不是红发，不精剑术，我浑身上下没有一点儿和Elise相似的地方。有人私下里谈论Arno怎么会喜欢我，我笑而不语。Arno要是听到了，就会过来亲亲我的发际：我就是爱她，所以就跟她在一起了。我才不会把我的妻子和别人搞混。<br/>
其他人怎么可能再Arno面前提Elise？或者在我面前提Elise？<br/>
婚姻就是在对的时间遇见对的人，在他意志消沉的时候，我从另一座城市调过来。那时候我不认识这位导师，我把那个蹲在房顶喝闷酒的忧郁小王子拍起来，说：<br/>
“你瞧瞧你窝窝囊囊像什么样子，人生还有过不去的坎吗？”<br/>
我把他的酒劈手夺过来喝了一口然后扔到楼下，正好砸中一个路过的守卫。我俩被守卫发现之后赶紧逃走。从那之后我们追逐打闹、从巴黎城东跑到巴黎城西，默契就这样一点一点建立起来。我们从认识、相爱、结婚经历了恰到好处的几年——大概四五年，足够一个人从上一段感情中走出来，也足够进入新的人生。<br/>
我们穿着婚纱——都是朋友们一手操办的——在教堂里对着信条宣誓，刺客前辈代替了神父的职位，说：<br/>
“Arno，是否愿意接受Annie成为你的合法妻子，遵守刺客信条，与她在神圣的婚约中共同生活吗并承诺从今之后始终爱她、尊敬她、安慰她、珍爱她、始终忠于她，至死不渝？”<br/>
Arno说I do，刺客前辈问我的时候被我打断了，我问Arno：你愿意从今以后把背后交给我吗？<br/>
Arno笑了，笑着笑着，眼睛里就漫出水来。他说我愿意一辈子把背后交给你，你愿意吗？<br/>
我说我愿意，几个小刺客看我们这默契样子甚至还哭了。我们婚前婚后还是一样的在巴黎的房顶奔跑，似乎并没有改变什么，我们就像是一对细水长流的爱人。<br/>
我们当然细水长流，我们是最幸福的。虽然他从不爱我，我也从未爱过他。<br/>
我们的婚姻只是“到时间了”、“该结婚了”，无可奈何地选择了这样的一段人生。不是不够爱，只是人生不就是这样吗？少年时爱上一个人，然后轰轰烈烈，演绎一场令人心恸的爱情故事，像是罗密欧与朱丽叶阴阳相隔，最后找到个合适的人，就结婚过一辈子——别怪我说话不好听，确实如此不是吗？尤其是我们刺客，我们最容易生离死别。身上有多少道疤，心里就有多少爱与恨。<br/>
我们心里是有对方的，不然我们怎么能做到那样的默契？我在婚礼上改了誓词，我们不需要什么至死不渝，我们只要能放心把背后交给对方就可以了。其他的都无关紧要。我从不进Arno的书房，因为我知道Arno的书房里都是Elise的遗物。Arno也从不进我的试衣间，因为他知道那里挂着Phoebus的刺客长袍。<br/>
我在他死后来到了他的故乡，我抢过Arno的酒瓶是因为我也好想哭，好想喝酒——可是他要我好好活着，要我不因为他的死而失去自己的人生。我就试着去爱别人，然后我和Arno就这样幸福地在一起了。<br/>
我们是一对幸福的夫妻，他在床上亲吻我抱着我说Elise，我好想你。我在他身上哭着说，Phoebus，我好冷，你抱抱我。<br/>
我们从来不爱对方，我们只是在这个时候遇上了对方，发现我们可以彼此信任。我们只是在合适的时候，走了一场人生该有的过场，然后戴上一副微笑的面具，告诉别人：没事的，都过去了，过去的恋人哪里有眼前的爱人重要呢？<br/>
我在试衣间里裹着他的米黄色刺客袍哭到昏天黑地。他在他的书房里沉默着写着给Elise的回信。<br/>
——Phoebus，你说得对，过去的你哪有现在重要呢。<br/>
——Elise，你说得对，过去的你哪有现在重要呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>